Hangers for clothes are ubiquitous. They populate closets throughout the world and are used to keep people's clothes neat and organized. Some hangers are specialized and used to hang expensive and important clothes, such as a suit of clothes. A suit of clothes typically includes a set of pants and matching suit coat made of the same material. Suits are a common way for some to make a good impression so it is important to hang a suit properly so as to minimize wrinkles and to keep the suit clean. One problem associated with hanging suits occurs when dressing or undressing. The typical hanger for suits includes the hanger having two arms. A pants bar is connected to the two arms and may or may not have a mechanism for holding the pants in place. When dressing, the suit coat must be removed from the hanger and set aside. The pants can then be removed from the pants bar. The pants and shirt are put on initially and the suitcoat is then put on after picking it up from its temporary resting spot. When undressing at the end of the day, the suit coat must be removed and set aside before it is hung after the pants have been placed onto the pants bar between the two arms of the hanger. One solution, a suit valet, is a costly and bulky piece of furniture that generally accommodates only one suit.